Last Chances
by True eNVy
Summary: Brie/Kelly one-shot. written for my friend Mick-a-rana. Rated M to be safe


**Author's Note: I hope everyone had a great Independence Day! ^^ This is a random Kelly Kelly/Brie Bella one-shot written for my good friend Mick-a-rana in return for her writing me a sequel :D Hope you enjoy! ^o^**

**Summary: Brie Bella was confused as to how to confess her feelings to the beautiful and sweet, Kelly Kelly. Deciding that maybe being a bully (just like in kindergarten when you pick on the person you like :P) would drive the blonde to understand her feelings, but, when Brie pushes a little too far, will the consequences be beyond reversible? **

_Italics = thoughts_

**-WWE Arena-**

"Hey Nikki, look at who's coming", whispered Brie Bella to her twin sister Nikki who just smirked watching as the blonde who was walking down the hallway and trying to avoid looking at them.

"Hey Kelly, did you lose something, besides your brain?" mocked Nikki with a malicious smirk towards the younger diva who just frowned and placing her hand on her hips responded by saying.

"Excuse me? The only person losing something tonight is you when we get in to the ring!" snapped Kelly as she angrily walked away. When Kelly had turned the corner, Brie turned her head to look at her sister and said, "Maybe that was a bit much Nikki", Nikki's only response was a sad look of understanding. The truth was, Brie had had a crush on Kelly for the past year but was too afraid to confess her feelings in fear of rejection. So in hopes that it would get Kelly to understand her feelings, she and Nikki, would constantly bully and pick on the blonde. Brie knew it was childish but it was her only hope at getting Kelly to realize her true feelings. Down the hall, Kelly sat on the couch in her locker room, dressed and ready for her match that night. Placing her head in between her hands, Kelly let out a sigh as she thought over why the one person she had a crush on had to be her enemy. Though Brie picked on Kelly, the young diva still remembered the day Brie had saved her from almost being sexually assaulted and from that day on Kelly's harnessed deep feelings for the fiery latina.

_**-Flashback-**_

_**Kelly, who had taken a short cut through an alley to get back to her hotel, rapidly walked in her high-heeled boots trying to get to the other side. Suddenly, a drunken man came stumbling down the alley with a bottle in hand and as soon as he saw the timid beauty he smirked evilly.**_

"_**Hey sexy, where ya headed?" slurred the drunk man as he slowly approached the young diva. Scared for her life, Kelly tried to speed pass him but he managed to grab her leather jacket and pull her into his arms, trying to rip her clothes off. Kelly screamed loudly while struggling, praying that someone would hear and as she began to lose conscious she heard the faint tapping of shoes and all she could see was a blurry figure hitting the man with a pole before blacking out. When she awoke she found herself on a soft bed and looked down to see a neatly wrapped bandage that covered the scratches on her wrist. **_

"_**Oh, you're finally awake!" said her savior in a cheery voice.**_

"_**Did you save me last night?" questioned the blonde as she stared at her beautiful brunette savior. **_

"_**Yup, couldn't just let that bastard harm such a gorgeous young lady, could I?" replied the brunette with a charming smile that made Kelly blush.**_

"_**Thank you so much for saving me! Can I ask for your name?" Kelly asked hoping her savior would reply.**_

"_**Haha it's not a big deal and my name is Brie, Brie Bella", giggled the latina.**_

"_**It's a pleasure to meet you Brie, I'm Kelly Blank", smiled the young blonde extending her hand and shaking it with the brunettes.**_

_**-End Flashback-**_

Kelly snapped out of her flashback as she heard a knock at her door. Standing up she opened it to be greeted by a member of the WWE staff coming to alert her that her match was up. Thanking the worker, Kelly walked out of her room and headed to the gorilla position to stretch quickly and prepare to have her match. The match ended with Kelly winning her match by using her finishing move the "Kelly Killer" or the "K2". After changing back into her street clothes, Kelly decided to go to the smoothie shop she had seen on her way to the arena.

**-Smoothie Bar-**

"I'd like a strawberry smoothie please", smiled Kelly as she gave the cashier her order and handed him a five dollar bill and telling him to keep the change. Waiting for her smoothie, Kelly leaned against one of the stools on the right of the cash register.

"Hey Nikki, what do you want from the smoothie bar?" said Brie into her LG cellphone as she headed for the cash register to place her orders. Kelly, who recognized the brunettes voice turned around hoping the latina wouldn't see her but out of nowhere the cashier yelled, "I have a strawberry smoothie for Mrs. Blank" causing Brie to look up knowing there was only one person who could have the last name 'Blank'. Kelly walked quickly to the cashier grabbing her smoothie and thanking him before trying to get to the glass door before.

"Aww, not even a simple 'hello'?" said Brie faking hurt.

"Ughh..just leave me alone Brie", grumbled the blonde Floridian.

"Hey Kelly, why don't you cool off?" smirked Brie and before she knew what she was doing her hand shot out and grabbed Kelly's smoothie out of her hand and flipped off the lid tossing the contents into Kelly's face. Realizing what she had done, the smirk left Brie's face and became a deep frown as she saw the look of absolute hurt on the face of the girl she loved. Kelly, who had closed her eyes to prevent the liquid from getting into her eyes, felt tears shedding down her cheeks at the humiliation. Wiping furiously at her eyes, the Floridian grabbed her purse and shoot out of the small store and ran to her hotel with Brie on her tail yelling, "Kelly! Kelly! Please wait! I'm sorry!" Dashing through the doors of the hotel she ran into the already open elevator and pressed the button that lead to the 7th floor. Brie, who finally got into the hotel, sped up the stairs to the 7th floor making it up just in time to see Kelly in front of her hotel room.

"Kelly, I beg you to let me explain!" begged Brie who held tightly onto Kelly's forearm.

"Why? You already humiliated me enough!" cried Kelly as she broke into sobs and didn't fight back when Brie pulled her into a hug.

"I'm s-sorry. I don't know how I could be so stupid! I-I l-l-love y-ou!" said Brie in between her tears.

"Y-you love m-me?" stuttered the blushing blonde and received a nod for an answer and questioned once more, "You love me?"

"Yes, I love you so much. You're so perfect and beautiful. I-I just didn't know what to do. I was scared you would reject me if I confessed. I think you're one-of-a-kind, sweet, caring, innocent, and almost every time I see your smile my heart beats faster", confessed Brie realizing it was time to tell Kelly how she felt. The blonde in question used a towel to quickly wipe off her face and wrapping her arms around Brie's neck pulled her closer, connecting their lips in a passionate yet gentle kiss. Brie who had her eyes wide open from shock eventually surrendered to the softness of Kelly's lips and left her eyelids slip shut responding to the kiss. When oxygen became a problem they pulled away and Kelly whispered in a soft tone, "I love you too", Brie smiled pecking the younger diva on the lips and hugging her closer.

**Hope everyone enjoyed the story! =D Please R and R ^^**


End file.
